


Show You What I Mean

by emthejedichic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, PWP, Polyamorous relationship, Post-RotJ, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emthejedichic/pseuds/emthejedichic
Summary: “Leia smiles, hoping it doesn’t look too predatory. Han is always so solicitous of her. This is the habit she and Luke will be attempting to break him of tonight.”





	Show You What I Mean

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve posted since 2010 and my first time posting on AO3, so if the formatting is off that’s probably why.

Leia lets herself into their quarters with a sigh. It’s late; later than she’d expected to be home. But Han and Luke will understand. They always do.

 

Speaking of Han and Luke, her men are nowhere in sight. Not surprising given the late hour, they’re probably abed already.

 

Making her way towards the bedroom, Leia hears noises and smiles to herself. Abed they are, it seems, but not to sleep.

 

She palms the door to the bedroom open and stands there, drinking in the sight.

 

Han and Luke don’t notice her, too caught up in each other. Han has Luke on his hands and knees on the bed, thrusting into him from behind. One of Han’s hands is on Luke’s hip, the other on her twin’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

 

“Harder, Han,” Luke groans, and Han complies, thrusting into him with abandon. It seems to Leia that Han really lets go, barely in control of himself. It’s a joy to watch them, but she frowns for a moment. Han never loses control like this when he is fucking her. She knows why, and it’s ridiculous.

 

_Time to challenge him, then_ , she thinks. Luke will probably back her up, which will be helpful.

 

Luke comes first; Han gives a few more thrusts before reaching his own climax. Leia gives them a moment to come down, and then breaks into applause.

 

They look up at her. Han gives her a lazy grin, but Luke looks unsurprised, and she realizes that he at least had known she was watching.

 

“Hey, sweetheart,” Han says. “How’d it go today?”

 

“Well enough,” Leia tells him, not really wanting to talk politics right now.

 

Luke seems to understand, holding his hand out towards her. “Come join us,” he says, and Leia takes his hand to do just that.

 

She goes first into Luke’s arms, kissing him. She feels Han move behind her, beginning to remove the pins from her hair.

 

“Are you all worked up from watching us, then?” Han teases her.

 

“A little,” she replies, causing Luke to look at her knowingly. Her words likely hadn’t fooled either of them. Her men know the effect they have on her.

 

“Just a little, huh?” Han says wryly.

 

“Alright, more than a little,” she admits. Han finishes letting her hair down, and she turns to kiss him. His arms go around her, and she can feel Luke at her back, sensing his contentment.

 

Leia concentrates, reaching out to Luke with the Force. She’s not very good at this, but Luke has assured her it will come easier with practice. She sends him an image of Han, how he’d been with Luke just now, and then thinks as hard as she can _that’s what I want_. Luke understands her at once. Leia doesn’t know how she knows this, but she’s certain of it.

 

Han has noticed her moment of concentration. “You alright, sweetheart?”

 

“Of course,” she says, smiling. “I hope the two of you aren’t too tired to see to me.”

 

“Never,” Han replies with a grin. “How do you want us?”

 

“I think you should fuck her,” Luke suggests.

 

“Oh yeah? What do you say, Leia?”

 

“That sounds perfect,” Leia says.

 

Luke comes up behind her and unfastens her dress, letting it slip off her shoulders to pool around her knees. Han reaches around to unhook her bra, and Leia steps out of her dress, tossing it off the bed and onto the floor, where it is soon joined by her bra and underwear.

 

They shift around on the bed then, getting into position. Luke sits against the headboard with Leia leaning back against his chest, letting her twin’s arms go around her. Han kneels between her legs.

 

One of Han’s hands goes to her cunt, and he hisses out a breath. “Fuck, sweetheart, you’re so wet,” he says. There’s always a bit of wonderment in his tone when they’re together like this. It flatters and annoys Leia in equal measure, but for now she only smiles at him. Behind her, Luke stifles a laugh.

 

_I know what you have planned_ , Luke’s voice says in her head. His mental voice is tinged with amusement. _I almost feel sorry for Han. He’s got no idea what he’s in for._

 

Leia considers responding, but then Han slides a finger into her, and suddenly she can’t muster the concentration it would take for her to reply to Luke with the Force. So she lets her head fall back against Luke’s shoulder, watching Han with half-lidded eyes.

 

He adds another finger, and she moans. “Han…” she says, plaintively.

 

Han, the scoundrel, just grins at her and adds a third finger, slowly moving his fingers in and out of her. Leia, almost without realizing, grabs tightly onto whatever is at her fingertips, which in this case happens to be Luke’s arm.

 

“I think she likes this,” Han says to Luke.

 

“I think you’re right,” Luke replies.

 

“I’m right here, you know,” Leia says, making herself sound cross even though she isn’t, really.

 

Han just chuckles. “Are you ready for me?”

 

Leia smiles, hoping it doesn’t look too predatory. Han is always so solicitous of her. This is the habit she and Luke will be attempting to break him of tonight. “More than ready,” she tells him.

 

Han moves closer to her, removing his fingers. Leia can feel his cock nudging her entrance, and she bucks her hips impatiently. He enters her slowly, eyes falling shut as he does so. Leia moans in contentment as he slides all the way inside her.

 

“Tell him what you want,” Luke urges in a low voice.

 

“Fuck me, Han,” she breathes.

 

Han actually shudders at this, not used to hearing her talk this way. “Whatever you want, sweetheart,” he says raggedly, beginning to move.

 

Leia moves her hips to meet his thrusts, but the pace he sets is still too slow and gentle for her taste. “Harder, Han,” she urges, echoing Luke’s words from earlier.

 

He increases his pace a little, but it’s not enough. Leia grits her teeth. Seeing Han with Luke earlier had awoken something in her, something that is not inclined to lie dormant any longer.

 

“Harder,” she says again, and this time Han hesitates.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he says.

 

Leia does not roll her eyes, although she wants to. “You won’t,” she assures him, but Han doesn’t look convinced.

 

“If Luke can take it, so can I,” Leia says.

 

“Han,” Luke interjects. “She won’t break.”

 

Han looks from her to Luke suspiciously. “So you two are ganging up on me now, is that it?”

 

“You like it,” Luke replies.

 

Han still doesn’t look convinced. “I don’t know, sweetheart,” he says. Leia is ready to voice her frustration when Luke has an idea.

 

“What if you switch places?” he suggests. “Leia, you can go on top so you can set the pace.”

 

It’s a good idea. _Why didn’t I think of that?_ Leia wonders. “Sounds good to me,” she says. “Get off,” she tells Han, smacking his arm.

 

“Yes, Your Worship,” he replies, using one of the terms that he knows annoys her.

 

Leia doesn’t rise to it. “Shut up,” she tells him, fondly.

 

Han’s eyebrows shoot up, but he does as he’s told, changing places with Leia so it’s him leaning against Luke. Leia straddles Han’s hips, taking his cock in one hand and guiding it inside of her. She sinks down, taking him all the way in, then takes a moment to adjust. They haven’t used this position much, and Leia’s first few movements are awkward as she lifts herself up and down. Han groans, his hands going to her hips.

 

Leia looks down at Han and Luke, liking the fact that she can see both of them now. Lukegives her an encouraging smile.

 

Again, Leia moves herself up and down on Han’s cock. Starting to get the hang of it now, she increases the pace.

 

“Fuck… Leia…” Han groans.

 

Leia smiles at him. “You like this?” she asks him.

 

He nods.

 

“Good,” she says, and it’s all the warning she gives him before she increases the pace again.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Han groans, beginning to thrust his hips up in time with her movements.

 

Leia beams at him. “See?” she says. “You won’t hurt me.”

 

“Okay,” Han pants. “I got it.”

 

She leans forward to kiss first Han, and then Luke. It’s hard to keep up the pace this way, though, and she soon has to pull away again.

 

“Leia…” Han moans her name, and she knows he’s close. She reaches down to rub her clit, but Han’s hand is there first.

 

“Fuck,” she groans. “Han…”

 

“Come for me, sweetheart,” Han says, and moments later she does, crying out loudly as her orgasm washes over her.

 

Han thrusts into her a few more times and then reaches his own climax, calling her name as he comes.

 

Leia moves off of Han, stretching out on the bed beside him and Luke.

 

“Somebody needs to take care of Luke, now,” Han says.

 

“I’m fine,” Luke protests.

 

“No, he’s right,” Leia agrees. She’d been able to feel Luke’s erection when she’d been leaning against him. “Come here, Luke.”

 

Han moves aside so Luke can lay down next to Leia. She moves in to kiss him, her hand going down to stroke his cock.

 

“Tell me what you want,” she murmurs.

 

“I want to make you come,” Luke says.

 

A little thrill goes through her at his words. “I think we can arrange that.”

 

Leia moves to lie on her back, pulling Luke on top of her. Her twin runs his hands over her breasts, then down her stomach. Finally one hand goes to her clit, rubbing gently.

 

“Come on, Luke,” she says. “I want you inside me.”

 

She lets her eyes fall shut when Luke slides into her. Something about being with him this way is always so intense; not better than being with Han, just different.

 

She reaches out a hand, and Han is there, taking her hand in his own. The bed shifts as he scoots closer to them.

 

“Fuck, I love watching the two of you,” he says, and Leia knows that if two orgasms weren’t usually enough to render Han done for the night, he’d be getting hard again.

 

“We love you too,” Leia tells him, and Han smiles.

 

Luke continues to move, and Leia reaches down to rub herself with her other hand.

 

_I love you_ , Luke says in her head, his words for her alone. Leia can’t quite collect herself enough to respond with words, but she sends him the feeling back, and she knows he understands.

 

Part of her mourns that Han will never experience this. She and Luke have tried to describe it to him, but he doesn’t really seem to understand what it is he’s missing.

 

They stay like this for a while, Luke fucking her while Han watches them. Soon Leia feels her orgasm building, rising like a crescendo. Her fingers move even faster on her clit. She focuses on the feeling, focuses on how good Luke feels inside her, and comes with a loud moan. It’s enough to push Luke over the edge as well, and Leia thinks she can almost feel his pleasure as if it’s her own, although whether it’s the Force or just her imagination she doesn’t know.

 

Luke doesn’t pull out of her right away, just leans forward to touch their foreheads together. They’re silent for a moment, just breathing each other in.

 

“That was hot,” Han says, ruining the moment.

 

But she doesn’t mind, not really. It’s not fair, after all, for her and Luke to get so caught up in each other that they forget Han’s there- something they easily could do.

 

Leia turns to Han, opens her mouth to speak, and yawns instead.

 

“You said it, sweetheart,” Han says. “I’m pretty bushed too.”

 

“Me too,” Luke admits.

 

They arrange themselves under the covers then, Luke using the Force to turn out the lights so nobody has to get up. Han is spooned behind Leia, while she and Luke lie facing each other. Some nights they stay up and talk, but tonight Leia feels exhaustion creeping over her, and she drifts off to sleep lying in her men’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment and/or kudos if you are so inclined.


End file.
